A preliminary study has demonstrated that the new drug polynitroxyl albumin (PNA) gives unprecedented protection against brain damage in an animal model of focal cerebral ischemia/reperfusion (stroke). PNA treatment at the onset of reperfusion provided essentially complete protection against brain damage. Because there are general similarities in the pathophysiology of reperfusion injury in different organs, and because myocardial ischemia/reperfusion injury is a leading case of morbidity and mortality, the Company proposes to test whether PNA offers similar protection in the heart. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Myocardial ischemia/reperfusion injury is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality. If SynZyme were proven to have efficacy in protecting the heart against this injury, potential clinical applications would include use an adjunct to thrombolytic therapy in acute myocardial infarction, post-cardioplegia reperfusion in cardiac surgery, and coronary angioplasty.